


When Hearts Collide

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Engagement, Liam is engaged, M/M, No Dialogue, Running Away, Sad times ahead, Theo is heartbroken, Unrequited Love, theo loves liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Theo is in love with Liam, has been for years. One day, when Liam comes home with Hayden, bearing a ring, Theo isn’t sure how to handle it.





	When Hearts Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Thiam fic. Hopefully this is actually somewhat decent. 

Theo couldn’t explain it: something just washed over him. Almost like a tidal wave struck, pummeling straight through his heart and flooding his mind with ‘what if’s and conflicting thoughts. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his entire chest was a hotel, one being filled by the second due to overcrowding in his brain. Regret and despair filled these vacancies in his chest, pressing on the lungs, forcing them against walls, and the pulsating orb that was his heart, which was speeding out of control so fast it may crash.

Chaos, that’s all that Theo could call it, this monstrosity of an emotion he was feeling. What was it? Jealousy? No, that’s too light of a word. Heartache? Or heartbreak? No, how can someone break your heart when they never got the chance to hold it in the first place? How can a person shatter the most fragile of organs without even coming in contact with it? 

And yet, despite all contradictory facts, heartbreak could really be the only word to describe it. Heartbreak, desperation, longing..

And worst of all: the knowledge that the one breaking his heart will never be able to mend it was ever present in this whirlwind of thoughts and painful emotions. 

That Liam would never return the immense, breathtakingly beautiful (and yet painstakingly horrible), lustful array of soulfully blissful love and admiration that Theo held for him. The kind that brought Theo to the brink of cascading tears down a waterfall of despair every time he saw the young werewolf with her. 

The woman bearing a ring made to bind her with the only love the chimera grew to know.

Theo was no more than distraught upon hearing the announcement: “To the newly engaged couple. May the two of you grow old together” while Theo sits alone, Liam constantly fluttering in his mind and his heart, whilst the former pretends he could live without him when in fact: Liam really was the one person he truly needed in his life.

Yet, Theo was still forced to pretend. Pretend his life would go on the same without the one person he was able to truly trust and who gave him trust in return.

The one person who gave him the ability to love, even after the monstrous things he had done or planned to achieve, even from a ripe, young age.

The person he had no hesitation in calling his anchor, who kept him stable. Who kept him wanting to change, to be a better person. A better friend.

A better brother.

A better everything.

Although, in Theo’s eyes, it was evident the universe was being made to pull him away from his everything, shredding his being til he was an unrecognizable piece of soil in an otherwise barren wasteland.

However, before recently, Theo was living blissfully in this world where it was just him and Liam, forever and always. In this world, the young werewolf was the sun, and Theo was everything that thrives from his warmth, his light. But then, Hayden appeared like a rash. She was the kudzu that overran all that Theo was, killing him slowly, and Liam’s power that was once devoted to purifying darkness, turning weeds into roses and barren trunks into canopies of wilderness and beauty, now reigned supreme on the soul purpose of taking care of a destructive force and Theo could do nothing to change that. 

Because trying to kill kudzu only made it spread, more powerful and dangerous than it was to start. It’s parasitical and impossible to get rid of.

And so is Hayden. 

She was supposed to have left. She was gone, trying to protect her sister. Gone for years, and Liam was all Theo’s, if only for a while. Those were the days Theo truly began to actually feel like maybe he did belong somewhere, like the Dread Doctors didn’t completely ruin his life, leaving him devoid of anything good or right in the world.

That maybe, for once, things could actually go right for him in a way that didn’t end in the Dread Doctors coming for him or the murder of some poor, innocent person, whose lifeless body would forever haunt Theo to his core.

And Liam was right. Theo had never felt more right than when he was with the younger.

But then it happened, Theo’s world came crumbling around him the second she walked in, his heart beating rapidly in anger and fear that he was sure Liam picked up on, but ignored.

And then Theo saw the ring, and his heart stopped altogether. The anger, the fear, turning into nothing but heartbreak and despair. The way Liam looked at that girl, like she was the only thing that mattered, everything he could ever want or need, made Theo drown himself in certain, strong, and undeniable sadness. Time slowed as Liam pulled Hayden into a kiss, and all Theo could do was smile and bite back emotions trying to break through until he was able to get away. 

And once he did get away, it became impossible to drown out the overwhelming emotions. Theo’s chest was fluctuating with painful sobs trying to break through, breath shortening to the point he was hyperventilating. This was all so new, the rapid heart, red eyes, and tear stained cheeks. His mind tortured him, pictures of the evening’s events and celebrations all coming back to haunt him, and an intense need to punch something and scream was pressing painfully against his mind and his throat. 

But all he could let out was a strangled noise that only brought a certain sadness to the air, sadness and despair that was so foreign to the chimera. He didn’t know how to handle it, so he did the only thing he knew how.

He ran.

Far away from Beacon Hills and the person he loves more than life itself.

And never even thought to turn back because pain was all he was leaving behind.

Pain, not just his own, but the pain of a young werewolf who didn’t understand, and never gave up searching for the man who disappeared one day mysteriously, without so much as a goodbye. A man who he grew fond of, despite his horrid past. A man whom he was told to forget, who no one believed was worth the worry.

But he was to Liam. 

And Theo never knew the truth.


End file.
